Squeegees are well known in the art and typically used for cleaning planar surfaces such as windows, minors, bench tops, floors, etc. The typical squeegee is comprised of a flexible wiping blade joined to a rigid elongated handle. Some types of squeegees are particularly adapted for cleaning flat horizontal surfaces such as countertops or table tops. These squeegees typically are smaller and lighter than window squeegees, with a relatively short blade and proportionally sized handle. These squeegees are typically operated with one hand.
One drawback with the known countertop squeegee, however, is that it is typically useful only for wiping excess liquid into a sink, while countertops typically also have solid waste material that require disposal into a trash bin, such as remnants of food, packaging, etc. These squeegees are not well suited for picking up solid waste objects for disposal into a trash bin.